Down with sickness
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Zuko rises with the hate. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Nephew you must rethink this!" Iroh bellowed.

"Uncle it's a fight with a simple old general. There's no danger." Zuko said.

"You don't understand you disrespected the firelord in HIS chamber…" Iroh said before being cut off.

"You don't understand. They command respect but don't give any. I need to prove to my father that I'm a man and a leader that doesn't back down from anyone." Zuko said.

"Zuko…"

"Uncle please I have a fight to prepare for." Zuko said.

Iroh finally gave up and went to his seat in the arena knowing he would regret his lack of influence on the situation.

Iroh was greeted by younger pompous generals that were mocked concerned for his nephews well being.

"Can't wait to see the firelord burn that little prick to a crisp." A general said.

Iroh sat in the third row behind his niece and that monkey-faced ass kisser Zhao.

Zuko slowly walked up the steps and turned his back with a towel draped on his shoulders.

Iroh winced as Zuko slowly rose to face his opponent.

And Zuko`s face turned to pure horror when he saw father was his opponent.

Zuko fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face.

"Father please, I meant you no disrespect, I only had the fire nation`s best interests at heart!" Zuko pleaded.

"You will learn respect. And pain and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said angrily walking up to his son.

"Look at me and fight!" Ozai demanded.

Zuko looked up and tears streamed down his face as Ozai charged a fireball in his hand.

Iroh could see the entire arena look on in anticipation and relish at what was too come next.

Especially Azula and Zhao who were really going to enjoy themselves.

Iroh closed his eyes and looked away as Ozai brought his hand down.

He waited for the cry of pain and laughter only to hear gasping silence.

Iroh looked again and was surprised to see Zuko with his head down and gripping Ozai`s wrist like a possessed demon.

"I`m sick of you." Zuko whispered.

"What did you say boy?" Ozai screamed.

"I said I'm sick of this shit you sadistic, abusive fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Zuko said twisting his father`s wrist.

The tears were still there only now they were tears of hate and anger.

"Thirteen years of no respect!" Zuko said getting up still twisting his father's wrist.

"Thirteen years of putting up with your bullshit!" Zuko said forcing him down.

"Thirteen years of having to deal with a bitter, worthless, daddy`s boy rapist old man!" Zuko said setting the wrist on fire.

Zuko ripped the crown out of his father`s head and began punching his dad`s eyes, nose, and lip.

Causing blood to flow from his face as Zuko really began to crack his father's skull.

Zuko showed off his strength by picking Ozai up and raising him high above his head.

Zuko press slammed him across the arena breaking a hole into the stairs.

Zuko took a running start and jumped all the way across the arena and stomped on his father`s torso.

Zuko kicked Ozai`s teeth in and started to choke his bloody face.

"You don't deserve to rule." Zuko yelled.

"Get this devil off our lord!" Voice shouted.

Zuko turned around to see the general he argued with and five other guards rushing towards him.

Zuko`s rage grew hotter and he displayed fire bending that rivaled his grandfather`s severing the limbs off several guards.

Zuko picked up the general.

"You will show respect!" He grunted.

"You know NOTHING ABOUT RESPECT!" Zuko shouted ripping the eye out of the old general.

He noticed Ozai had crawled to the other side of the arena to cower behind his daughter.

Zuko stormed over there using his strength to toss the more muscular guards into pillars and down the arena floor.

"ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY DIES!" Zuko roared.

Eventually the cowardly military figures put their tails between their legs and backed down.

Zuko made it over to where his father was hiding behind his daughter and Zhao along with several low-ranked soldiers standing by his side.

"Give it up kid. Just take your beating and calm down." Zhao said with cockiness in his voice.

One captain stupidly stepped up only to get kicked and knocked out cold.

Two more low-ranked privates stepped up and were both thrown down the arena floor.

Zuko roared and the remaining four ran away.

Zhao got into a fighters stance and prepared to defend the firelord.

About twenty-five seconds later Zhao was rolling on the stone floor crying and holding his burned face.

Azula got into a stance.

Zuko`s face softened and he walked right up to her.

"Azula…you've been my sister for eleven years and I never held you or said I love you have I?" Zuko said.

Azula softened up but then got back into her stance.

"I bet no one, not even our parents said I love you. I'm sorry." Zuko said.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you baby-sister, even if you don't believe me I do." Zuko said.

Azula hugged him back and then went back to the palace to hide her teary face.

Zuko`s rage took over again as he saw his father trying to crawl away.

"Where you think you're going cunt?" Zuko said grabbing his father by the head.

He dragged his father over to the edge and dangled him over by his hair.

"Tell me what happened to my mom!" Zuko said.

"She-she killed Azulon, and I banished her for the throne." Ozai said.

"You killed Lu-Ten didn't you?" Zuko said.

"Yes. I hired an assassin to do it." Ozai admitted.

"You don't deserve to be firelord do you?" Zuko said.

"No…I admit it I just weaseled my way in. I`ve never been useful so I…did everything I could I'm sorry." Ozai cried.

Zuko dropped his father and he screamed in terror.

Only to look up to see Zuko holding his ankle.

"You bitch." Zuko said pulling him up and putting on his father's crown.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I`m thinking about a series of Zuko beating the shit out of characters. What do you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author`s note: A revise of Jet v. Zuko from episode 14.

* * *

><p>Jet observed Zuko and Iroh as they were working in the tea-shop.<p>

Jet had been observing them for the past few hours trying to find evidence of them being firebenders.

"Damn it! Why won't they firebend, or do something incriminating?" Jet said growing impatient.

"Jet, there you are." Smellerbee said.

"Hey guys, maybe you can help me gather the evidence I need." Jet said.

"Jet, you need to stop, you're becoming obsessed. And you need help." Smellerbee pleaded.

"Of course, when I get the evidence I need, I'll let the cops handle them." Jet said smugly.

"Jet please, don't start shit in our new home, you might get hurt." Smellerbee said.

"Oh you guys are useless; I'll get the evidence myself." Jet said storming into the tea-shop.

"Those guys are firebenders!" Jet shouted stomping into the tea-house.

"Son I think you're confused." Iroh said calmly.

"I`ll make you firebend." Jet said drawing his hook swords.

Jet slowly began walking up to a nervous Iroh until his path was blocked by Zuko.

"I suggest you leave prick." Zuko said.

"Or what?" Jet smugly asked.

"Come over here and find out cunt." Zuko said.

Jet leaped up to bring down his hooks only to get kicked in the gut by Zuko`s boot.

Zuko ripped off his sleeves and threw back the earth kingdom clothing to reveal a plain skin tight and simple black armor.

Jet recovered and tried to sweep Zuko`s feet, but the fire prince jumped out of the way and grabbed two swords.

"Bet some firebending would help you huh?" Jet said.

"Please, your punk-ass can't handle me. And even if I were a firebender you wouldn't be standing here running your mouth." Zuko said.

Jet`s smile slowly started to fade but decided to stay on offense.

Zuko swiped at his arms and hands lacerating him.

Jet rushed Zuko and was sent head first through the wall.

Zuko walked outside and gave Jet a swift kick in his corn-hole.

"Listen prick, I could keep this up all day, but I just got here and I don't feel like going to jail over you so…beat it." Zuko said leaving.

"What's wrong pussy? Can't beat me without a fireblast?" Jet taunted.

"You're not worth it, and for the last time I'm not a firebender." Zuko said.

Jet charged at Zuko who caught him by the throat and slammed him on the ground.

Zuko got close to his ear and began to whisper.

"You know what…I am a firebender in fact…I'm Zuko their prince." Zuko said.

Jet`s eyes went cold with fear as he stared back into Zuko`s eyes.

"I beat the shit out of my old man, so he got a lucky shot in on me and banished me in fear. And you know what else?" Zuko whispered.

Jet got scared and didn't answer.

"I should beat you for trying to bust us, but I'm not. I should beat you for trying to harm my uncle, and I am." Zuko said.

Zuko picked Jet up and tossed him into a building.

Jet looked up to see Zuko`s boot crash into the side of his face.

Zuko repeatedly punched, choked, and kicked Jet in his gut and body until Jet was lying on the ground.

Brocken, bleeding, his pride murdered and his stupid mouth finally shut.

"Fuckin prick." Zuko said dropping the point of his sword trough Jet`s crotch.


End file.
